Overleg:Ministerie van Economie en Media/Archief MvM
Vragen aan het ministerie Mediaverslag Oei, waar blijft je mediaverslag. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:02 (UTC) :De nacht is nog lang he :D 2 jun 2007 21:06 (UTC) Het is op komst! :: :p. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:08 (UTC) uhm? is this it? Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:12 (UTC) :Nee, das maar et begin. Ben ff met iets anders bezig. 2 jun 2007 21:13 (UTC) ::Ok. Een ding, is the wiki chronicle groter dan the countryside? Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:46 (UTC) :::Kzal nog es checken, maar kdenk dat het niet veel scheelt. 2 jun 2007 21:49 (UTC) ::::Doe je het per aantal artikelen? Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:50 (UTC) :::::Ik werk met meerder factoren, maar je hebt gelijk. TCs is groter dan TWC. 2 jun 2007 21:51 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:53 (UTC) TM versus PMG Denk je dat met de lancering van Primu de Terra Media Group groter wordt dan de Pacifix Media Group? Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 14:04 (UTC) :Nee dat denk ik niet; 'k zal trouwens dat verslag niet constant aanpassen, maar om de zoveel ****en een nieuwe maken. 6 jun 2007 17:47 (UTC) Btw: ziet er al betrekkelijk goed uit, Primu! Felicitaties! Overname Is het mogelijk dat MenM Corp. het failliete The Daily Wiki overneemt? MenM 9 jun 2007 15:33 (UTC) Reacties Verschoning Allereerst wil ik u bedanken dat u de organistie van ons bedrijf(MenM Corp. zo apprecieerd, maar toch is er nog iets waar ik op wil reageren. U zegt dat wij bijna niets hebben verwezelijkt en maar 1 tijdschrift uitgeven. Het zit namelijk zo, waarom nog meer tijdschriften oprichten als er geen vraag naar is? Wij hebben Vacature opgericht omdat hier nood aan was, bedrijven zaten met vacatures die maar niet ingevuld werden en wij hebben deze aanbiedingen op 1 pagina verzameld. Wat betreft het gebrek aan accuratie en eigenlijke activiteit, wij hebben zojuist de 1e tv-zender van Libertas (MenM1) opgericht en zijn van plan deze op 1 juli on ether te sturen. Dit vergt heel wat organistatie! En verder kunnen wij ook elke dag moeilijk een aanpassing doen van Vacature als er geen zoekertjes binnenkomen. Maar wij verzekeren u, van zodra dat de examens afgelopen zijn, MenM Corp. zich zal laten horen, zien en lezen! MenM 5 jun 2007 17:47 (UTC) :Beste, ik kan ook maar vaststellen wat er al gerealiseerd is. MenM1 was er op dat moment niet en er was alleen Vacature, terwijl andere mediagroepen al meer gepresteerd hadden. 6 jun 2007 12:56 (UTC) Eerste vergadering Iedereen die op deze pagina bij de adviesraden staat is uitgenodigd voor de vergadering. Deze is gepland op zaterdag 11 juni om 20.00 uur (gewone Belgische zomertijd). Al deze mensen zijn uitgenodigd om online te zijn. 7 jun 2007 19:42 (UTC) : Is het niet zaterdag 9''' juni? MenM 9 jun 2007 15:29 (UTC) Is hier precies een dode boel. MenM 9 jun 2007 18:21 (UTC) :Ja eigenlijk wel. Is iedereen hier? 9 jun 2007 18:23 (UTC) ::Aanwezigen: ::* Dimitri Neyt (PM-Group) ::* Maarten Michels (MenM Corp.) ::* Alexandru (Terra) ::* ... Aangezien de rest hier niet is wil ik graag eens met jou praaten MenM. Wat vind jij van de huidige situatie in medialand? 9 jun 2007 18:40 (UTC) :Heren? 9 jun 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::te veel (gezonde) concurrentie, ideeën zijn dus snel niet meer orgineel. Btw, kan ik TDW overnemen? zie hierboven. MenM 9 jun 2007 18:48 (UTC) :::Nee liever niet. M. Van Gent werkt daaraan. 9 jun 2007 18:50 (UTC) ::::(na bwc). ik vind dat je het wel kunt overnemen, beter een actieve krant meer. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::En M van Gent is maar één keer op Wikistad geweest... en ik denk niet dat dat nog gaat veranderen. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 18:51 (UTC) ::::::wat ik vind van medialand? ich weiß es nicht.. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::::::: Idee: als M van Gent de krant niet heeft aangepast voor 1 juli, nemen wij ze over, oké? MenM 9 jun 2007 18:54 (UTC) ::::::::Da's redelijk. Oke. 9 jun 2007 18:57 (UTC) ::::::: (na bwc) Wil je echt drie weken w88 voor iemand die maar een keer op WIkistad geweest is? Geloof me, die komt nooit meer trug. Heb liever dat we nog een actieve krant drbij hebben. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::::::::Nee, we wachten. Laten we zeggen: tot 15 juni. Oke? 9 jun 2007 19:01 (UTC) :::::::::Ik vind het ok, Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:34 (UTC) Overvol We hebben te veel kranten, kun je er niet voor zorgen (een berichtje ofzo) dat het handiger is dat meerdere gebruikers aan één krant werken, dan dat één gebruiker aan drie kranten werkt (en dat er op deze manier steeds meer opgericht worden). Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:35 (UTC) :Je klinkt tegenstrijdig: We hebben te veel kranten en en dat er op deze manier steeds meer opgericht worden. Als leider van de TMG kan je mss zelf wat mensen optrommelen niet? Iedere krant moet dat maar voor zichzelf zien te regelen he, da's een bedrijf leiden. Natuurlijke selectie trouwens :D nee kdenk gwn dat een bericht niet echt nodig is, en als iemand echt hulp wilt kan die zelf oproepen doen. 9 jun 2007 21:13 (UTC) Licenties Beste Minister, met het oog op 1 juli 2007 zouden wij willen vragen of het mogelijk is om voor deze een licentie te krijgen: * MenM1 (meer info, zie MenM Media en eventueel, indien u er voor bevoegd bent, ook voor deze * MenM tv * MenM mobile * MenM call meer info over deze kan u vinden op MenM Distributions. Alvast bedankt! Gedelegeerd bestuurder MenM Corp. :Beste, ik kan pas licenties geven als je hele pagina ingevuld is. Die licentie is er om te stimuleren dat alleen de goede pagina's (en media) bestaan. 17 jun 2007 18:15 (UTC) :: Kan ik nu en licentie krijgen? Kan ik zo snel mogelijk uitzenden. Alleen de tv-programma's moeten nog worden ingevuld, mr de programmering en dergelijk zijn al allemaal klaar. (miss dat er nog iets aan veranderd, wil miss om 18.00u een programma genaamd 'Boodschap van de overheid', dwz dat iedereen die in de regering zit, hier een belangrijk nieuwtje in kan zetten, of is dat geen goed idee? -- 10 jul 2007 09:48 (UTC) :::??? -- 11 jul 2007 13:39 (UTC) ::::Dat heeft hij je al gegeven, zie Overleg:Alpha. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 13:40 (UTC) :::::Had het al gezien, srr. -- 11 jul 2007 13:46 (UTC) Posta Economica en The Countryside Is het mogelijk om deze twee kranten te samenvoegen? En dan internationaal te laten werken (ook in Adlibita) en ook online in Libertas (met website dus). Kan dat? Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 16:05 (UTC) :Alo? Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:52 (UTC) ::Ja, dat mag. Dat zal ze vast ook goed doen. Laat me iets weten over de naam en de resterende info. 10 jul 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::Dat zijn we in de kroeg aan het discussieren. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:56 (UTC) Komt er voor de zomervakantie nog een mediaverslag, eigenlijk? Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 18:57 (UTC) :(Het is al vakantie :D) Wanneer begint jouw vakantie mss? Ik ben van plan een nieuw verslag uit te geven begin augustus, als ik trg ben. 11 jul 2007 07:25 (UTC) ::Ik heb ook al vakantie, maar ik bedoelde voordat we op vakantie gaan. (mijn vakantie begint officieel pas op zaterdag, maar ik heb de hele week al geen les meer gehad :)). Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 10:06 (UTC) :::Azo lol. Ik ben vannacht weg. 11 jul 2007 10:47 (UTC) Media .. Tijd voor een nieuw mediaverslagje? Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 19:02 (UTC) :Binnenkort, maar 'k heb het ULTRAdruk, en de mediawereld heeft onderzoeken nodig voor ik zoiets doe. Zou je btw iets met de pagina's van TCs en PE willen doen? Archiveren, ofzo? 26 aug 2007 12:07 (UTC) ::TC's en PE ????? Alexandru hr. 26 aug 2007 20:03 (UTC) :::The Countryside / Posta Economica 27 aug 2007 06:15 (UTC) ::::Ja.. Maar waar? :-s Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 06:32 (UTC) :::::Zet het mss bij het archief van Global? Zoiets is ook bij Column gebeurd. 27 aug 2007 06:37 (UTC) Inactief The Time en The MenM Corp. Time inactief? Ze moeten nog voor de 1e keer verschijnen! En verder is The MenM Corp. Time geen krant, maar een tijdschrift. Blijven oefenen zou ik zeggen. -- 31 aug 2007 10:33 (UTC) :Beste, gelieve zo geen toon aan te slaan. Ad primum: er staan kranten/tijdschriften; ad secundum: ze waren niet afgewerkt, en dus inactief naar mijn mening. 31 aug 2007 11:26 (UTC) :: Ik ben er nog mee bezig. Morgen verschijnen ze beide voor het eerst, dan kunnen ze toch nog niet inactief zijn. Btw, Vac. en Tv-gids zijn er ook nog. -- 31 aug 2007 11:35 (UTC) :::A, die was ik nog vergeten. Hoe zit het touwens met Vac.? Loopt dat nog goed? 31 aug 2007 12:38 (UTC) ::::Ik heb het gevoel dat er al een lange tijd niet meer naar de Fak is gekeken. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 13:26 (UTC) :::::Heb er deze week wat advertenties verwijderd, krijg er weinig nieuwe binnen. Ga volgende week een grote campagne voor houden. -- 31 aug 2007 13:46 (UTC) ::::::Advertentie zetten in de Global, dat je advertenties kunt zetten in de vac? :-P Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 13:47 (UTC) Nee, een advertentie plaatsen om Vac. te lezen, de advertenties volgen dan vanzelf wel... -- 31 aug 2007 18:03 (UTC) Televisie Ehm, hoe kun je nou weer weten welke van de drie (Primu, Qtv en Alpha) groter is? :-S Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 13:29 (UTC) :Zenduren deels, en voorts, een gokje hé, zoals jij dat ook moet doen voor economie, op 't gevoel. 31 aug 2007 17:59 (UTC) ::Vraag mij wie er om 4:00 uur 's nachts naar de Q-Sports: NBA: Top 10 dunks kijkt :-S.. maar, ok. I'll respect it.. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 19:20 (UTC) :::Achja, i respect your vision on economy, respect mine on media. 1 sep 2007 07:57 (UTC) Archivering Word het trouwens geen tijd om die ouwe mediaverslagen weg te doen. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 13:47 (UTC) :Ja, dat zal ik doen als #3 af is. 31 aug 2007 17:55 (UTC) Blijven Oefenen Vrij Internet is voor de volle 100% van MenM Distributions, al bijna 2 maanden lang... -- 31 aug 2007 14:02 (UTC) :Dan is dat een fout/onduidelijkheid op de pagina Vrij Internet. 31 aug 2007 17:58 (UTC) :: Oké, de pagina is nog niet deftig aangepast, er staat nog Libra Groep en onderaan 50% v/d aandelen, mr bovenaan staat er de navigatie van MenM Corp. en eronder Verkocht. -- 31 aug 2007 18:01 (UTC) Vraagjes Beste Minister van Media Ik went mij tot deze pagina om u een paar vraagjes te stellen. Het gaat voornamelijk over deheer Dimitri. * Wat is uw gedacht over deze persoon? Ik persoonlijk vind dat hij wel moeite doet om zich te engageren in de Libertaanse economie, maar jammer genoeg blijft het enkel bij de oprichting van zijn bedrijven. Wat is uw mening hierover? * U had mij eind vorige maand gevraagd om iets aan de situatie MenM Distributions/White Tigers te doen. Nu had ik die boodschap ook laten weten op deheer Dimitri's overlegpagina maar jammer genoeg reageert hij hier niet op. Nu was mijn vraag of ik in naam van de minister vroegtijdig de daaropvermelde plannen mag uitvoeren zodat deze lastige situatie voor eens en voor altijd is opgelost. * Ik weet niet of u er kennis van heeft, maar eind juni heeft deheer Dimitri ook een zelfstandige internetprovider opgericht, genaamd Fastbit. Ook hier is er sinds de oprichting op 30 juni 2007 niets mee gebeurd. Daarom was mijn vraag naar u toe of ik Fastbit mag overnemen en samen met Vrij Internet omvormen tot MenM net, zodat hier hopelijk de telecomwereld weer een beetje actiever mee wordt. Tot zover over deheer Dimitri, nu enkele vraagjes die niets met het vorige te maken hebben. * U heeft het vast al gelezen is The Time, MenM Corp. heeft YourPhone overgenomen. Ik weet dat u tegen die overname was, maar ik wil nu graag bewijzen dat een monopolie niet altijd negatief moet zijn. ik wil namelijk van YourPhone een Mobile Virtual Network Operator(MVNO). Daarmee zou de klant, binnen het uitgebreide gamma van tarieven van MenM mobile toch nog voor een "andere" gsm-provider kiezen. * Zou ik een licentie kunnen krijgen voor Science central, weldra UtoPI genoemd? Deze zender zendt al enkele uren uit en willen 24/24 uitzenden als we een licentie hebben. * Is er een mogelijkheid om bepaalde concurrenten tegen te houden wanneer ik met een nieuw idee komt dat de media kan bevorderen? Indien dat kan zou ik begin oktober kunnen uitpakken met de aankondiging ervan. Alvast bedankt voor uw tijd en voor de antwoorden. Ondergetekende, Gedelegeerd bestuurder MenM Corp. :Dat is een hele vragenlijst, hier de antwoorden: * Als hij niet goed meer meewerkt, kan je altijd proberen te onderhandelen om zijn bedrijven en functies los te krijgen, zodat je je eigen weg kan gaan he. * Als hij niet reageert, mag u dat van mij, maar dan wel in de naam van MenM Corp. doen ja. * Doen! * Ja goed. Let wel het is geen monopolie: kijk maar. * Ja, is de zender al in orde? * Dat kan ik waarschijnlijk niet doen. Dat is tegen mijn (liberale) principes en ik heb daartoe het recht wss niet. : 16 sep 2007 13:21 (UTC) ::Science central zal hopelijk deze week een logo krijgen en dan wordt het UtoPI. Daarna is het enkel maar een kwestie van filmpjes toevoegen. En wat ik bedoelde met dat van de concurrenten tegen houden was dat, nu ik iets nieuws heb, het niet voor de lancering al wordt gebruikt door een ander, zoals toen ik de 1e televisiezender aankondigde. -- 16 sep 2007 13:38 (UTC) :::Tja, daar kan ik niet veel aan doen. Het is de kunst, soms, de rest te vroeg af te zijn. Zet in 1 keer, zonder aankondiging, een schitterende pagina op het web, en de kans dat je concurrentie krijgt is kleiner. Ze raken namelijk snel ontmoedigend dan. 16 sep 2007 13:42 (UTC) :::: Het enige probleem met mijn plannen is dat er net als bij een gewone televisiezender er heel wat voorbereidend werk aan te pas komt. -- 16 sep 2007 13:45 (UTC) :::::Tja, ik begrijp je probleem, maar ik kan er niets aan doen. Meer dan beloven dat ik je niet ga beconcurreren kan ik niet doen. 16 sep 2007 13:49 (UTC) Mediaverslag Is het geen goed idee om het mediaverslag dat er nu al is te verwijderen en een nieuw aan te kondigen voor 1 oktober? -- 23 sep 2007 08:23 (UTC) :Ik w8 af, de mediasector is wat aan het kalmeren en ik ga mijn verslag ook wat inkorten. Enja, ik zal het oude wegdoen. 23 sep 2007 08:25 (UTC) :: Waarom inkorten? Ik vond het geweldig zo. Wanneer ben je dan van plan het nieuwe te maken? -- 23 sep 2007 08:26 (UTC) ::: Ik doe het wel es, ben nu ff met andere dingen bezig. 23 sep 2007 08:29 (UTC) :::: Nu een ander vraagje: welke zenders kan men in Libertas allemaal ontvangen? Wil een lijst samenstellen op MenM tv -- 23 sep 2007 08:31 (UTC) :::::Momenteel staat die op Televisie, denk ik. 23 sep 2007 08:31 (UTC) :::::: Maar als dat alles is van zenders die men hier kan ontvangen dan is dat wel zielig é. -- 23 sep 2007 08:36 (UTC) :::::::Breid maar uit hoor, dat was ooit es in de snelte opgesteld door Al. 23 sep 2007 08:39 (UTC) Raad en advies Ik heb de afgelope week MenM Distributions omgedoopt tot MenM Infineon. Nu was mijn vraag wat je ervan vond liefst uitgebreid, dan weet ik wat ik moet veranderen/aanpassen). Verder wil ik ook weten wat je vind van MenM Media, zodat ik weet waar ik in oktober aandacht aan moet besteden. Alvast bedankt! -- 28 sep 2007 16:04 (UTC) :het bedrijf is zeker en vast erg verbeterd. Het feit dat WT opgegaan is in MenM Inf. is een goede zaak. YourPhone en MenM zouden, naar mijn mening, wel nog beter opgedeeld mogen worden. Ze zijn nu redelijk duidelijk gescheiden, maar het verschil zou nog significanter mogen zijn. Vermeld dat bv. duidelijker, bv. in reclame. Voor de rest is Infineon heel goed. MenM Media vind ik momenteel een beetje dood, doe er iets aan. 28 sep 2007 18:27 (UTC) ::Morgen verschijnt er een uitgebreide planning op MenM Corp./Info. Daarin zullen de veranderingen van oktober staan. Maar wat bedoel je NOG beter gescheiden? Verder zou ik ook willen vragen, vermits dit jouw idee was, hoe we mensen op onze klantenlijst zetten? Dit loopt niet echt vlot vind ik... -- 28 sep 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::Je zet ze er niet op, ze zetten zich er zelf op. Publiciteit en reclame maken he. 28 sep 2007 18:47 (UTC) :::: Dat weet ik, maar ik denk dat Libertas er niet echt warm voor loopt. -- 28 sep 2007 18:48 (UTC) Zendlicneties Ik weet niet of het moet, maar ik neem het zekere voor het onzekere. Kan ik tegen 1 november een zendlicentie krijgen voor * Alpha Live * Alpha Sports (onder voorbehoud) * Alpha News * Alpha Science (onder voorbehoud) -- 30 okt 2007 19:35 (UTC) :Wanneer denk je dat ze klaar zullen zijn? 30 okt 2007 19:37 (UTC) ::Live morgenavond (reMix live) en News 1/11. De ander 2 miss ook donderdag, anders in de loop van november. -- 30 okt 2007 19:44 (UTC) :::Start maar op, toon wat je in je mars hebt en als het er goed uitziet, mag je blijvend uitzenden. xië 30 okt 2007 19:45 (UTC) :::: Ziezo, Alpha Live en Alpha News zijn klaar. Er moeten noch een paar futeliteiten veranderd gedaan worden. -- 1 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) :::::Das goed. 1 nov 2007 13:04 (UTC) ::::::Dan krijgen die twee ook een officiële licentie. 1 nov 2007 13:21 (UTC) ::::::: Had het al aangepast op de pagina van het ministerie. -- 1 nov 2007 13:31 (UTC) (2) Ik zou ook graag zendlicenties krijgen voor Radio Libertas en Global TV. Het is de bedoeling dat beiden vanaf 5 november uit gaan zenden. 31 okt 2007 08:04 (UTC) :Die van Radio Libertas krijg je nu, knap werk geleverd. Die van Global TV wil ik je na het weekend geven als het nog iets meer opgevuld en aangekleed is. 31 okt 2007 08:53 (UTC) ::Vanaf 5 november moet ie helemaal klaar zijn :-) moet nog een programma's voor de ochtend invullen maar heb al wat bedacht. 31 okt 2007 08:57 (UTC) MvM De pagina mag best vernieuwd worden. Alexandru hr. 30 okt 2007 21:11 (UTC) :Ja, weet ik, maar ik ga geen mediaverslagen meer doen. Kruipt veel te veel tijd in. Ik ga gewoon een overzicht doen, zoals Arthur dat deed bij het Ministerie van Leefbaarheid. 31 okt 2007 08:54 (UTC) ::Had het niet over de mediaverslagen, alleen over de pagina, dat 'ie verouderd was, maar zo is 'ie goed! :-) Alexandru hr. 31 okt 2007 16:47 (UTC) P.S. zie docs. Alexandru hr. 31 okt 2007 16:47 (UTC) :::Merci, zou je btw je eigen sectie (Formosa) up-to-date willen houden? Als iedereen dat al wat doet, spaart mij dat veel werk. 31 okt 2007 17:49 (UTC) Openbare Omroep Beste Minister van Media Sinds een paar dagen is er opnieuw vraag naar een openbare omroep in Libertas.Ik, als Eerste Minister, heb deze vragen ook gelezen en dat is dan ook de reden dat ik u contacteer. Ik zou graag het volgende van u willen weten, omdat dit zich ten slotte binnen uw vakgebied bevindt: * Is er wel degelijk vraag naar of was dit louter een verzindsel van een anonieme buitenlander? * Wat zou een eventuele openbare omroep moeten doen? Zouden ze zich enkel bezig houden met tv of ook een radiozender moeten hebben? * Wie zou eventueel instaan voor het onderhoud en bestuur? Dit moet iemand zijn die onafhankelijk is van enige politieke overtuiging en onafhankelijk is van een commerciële mediamaatschappij. * Zou deze omroep de status van overheidsorganisatie krijgen? * Wat zou de naam voor de omroep kunnen worden? Ik vraag u dus vriendelijk deze kwestie nader te onderzoeken. Van zodra u antwoord heeft op al deze vragen, kan u een afspraak maken in mijn kabinet zodat wij een onderhoud kunnen hebben over deze kwestie. :Met vriendelijke groeten, : uw Eerste Minister, -- 20 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) :# Ik ben van mening dat deze vraag niet reëel is. De inwoners zijn tevreden met de huidige televisie. :# Kan beiden, maar ben persoonlijk tegen. :# De MvM of iemand door hem aangesteld. :# Ja, maar ik ben tegen 1) te veel overheidsstatussen, 2) een openbare omroep. :# Zie vorige. : 20 nov 2007 18:11 (UTC) :: Ik vermoed dat deze antwoorden enkel die van u zijn. Ik vroeg u om er onderzoek naar te doen, stel een enquete op of dergelijke, maar dit is niet de juiste manier van werken. Ik geef u een 2e kans om deze vragen te beantwoorden. ::Met vriendelijke groet, ::Uw Eerste Minister :: ::-- 20 nov 2007 19:03 (UTC) :::Ik ben van de mening dat een openbare omroep niet nodig is: :::a) er is nog nooit serieus vraag naar geweest :::b) overheid moet zich NIET moeien met het zakenleven :::c) de overheid mag zich al helemaal niet moeien met de pers :::Uw Vicepresident, 20 nov 2007 19:05 (UTC) ::::In Vreêland hebben ze Sender Ein, die is ook een omroep van de staat. --OosWesThoesBes 20 nov 2007 19:07 (UTC) :::::Njah, ik ben daar gewoonweg geen voorstander van. (ik > liberaal) 20 nov 2007 19:10 (UTC) :::::: Ik weet dat jij er geen voorstander van bent, maar ik wil graag weten hoe Libertas erover denkt. -- 20 nov 2007 19:12 (UTC) :::::::Begin zelf een enquete... 20 nov 2007 20:52 (UTC) ::::::::Wikistad:Peiling 21 nov 2007 11:28 (UTC) Openbare Omroep (2) Beste Minister van Media Nadat er gedurende 1 week een stemming liep met de vraag of er volgens de Libertaanse bevolking een openbare omroep moet komen, blijkt dat u de resultaten van de stemming niet aanneemt. De helft van de Libertaanse bevolking wil namelijk wel een openbare omroep en deze 50% van de bevolking is niet te verwaarlozen. Daarom beslis ik als Eerste Minister, tegen uw wil als Minister van Media, in om toch een openbare omroep te stichtten. Daarom vraag ik u, de Minister van Media, om tegen 1 december een kort rapport te kunnen overhandigen waarin uw plannen staan van hoe u een openbare omroep zou verwezelijken. De plannen moeten niet uitgebreid zijn, ze moeten enkel een basis vormen tot de oprichting van dit overheidsbedrijf. Met vriendelijke groet, Uw Eerste Minister 28 nov 2007 14:37 (UTC) :WAT?? Wat is dat nu weer. Lees godverdomme WIkistad:Peiling, daar staat wat IK beslist heb. Ik ben verkozen met een overweldigende meerderheid tot Minister van Media en ben in het verleden bekwaam gebleken. Ik ben dat nog steeds hoor. Als 50% van de Libertanen absoluut TEGEN blijkt te zijn, kan ik maar een ding zeggen: 'deze 50% van de bevolking is niet te verwaarlozen'. Daarom heb ik een beslissing genomen en wens ik die zelf uit te werken. En Maarten, aub, ik zou bijna wensen dat de inactieve Ruben terugwas. 28 nov 2007 15:53 (UTC) :: Ik zie wat het volk nodig heeft, en als dat niet helemaal volgens jouw norm is, is dat niet mijn probleem. Ik zal weldra een officiële peiling openen, dan zullen we wel zien. -- 28 nov 2007 16:07 (UTC) ::: Maarten, je hangt me de keel uit. Kijk naar DOCS, denk eens goed na, of ik zorg ervoor dat de helft van Libertas in 1 2 3 van de kaart geveegd wordt. 28 nov 2007 16:08 (UTC) :) :) :) :) geen ruzie maken folks, alles op zijn tijd ! Aesop 28 nov 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Onze brandweer is gearriveerd, zie ik. 28 nov 2007 16:18 (UTC) right|thumb|100px|Coffee a gogo U wordt vriendelijk uitgenodigd rond de tafel te gaan zitten met een kopje koffie aangeboden door het huis Coffee a gogo. Ten uitzonderlijken titel wordt de koffie verrijkt met een scheutje cognac. Aesop 28 nov 2007 16:26 (UTC) :Goed, dan '''verhuizen we deze discussie naar Overleg:Coffee a gogo. 28 nov 2007 16:27 (UTC)